


Narrator

by Angelicah



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicah/pseuds/Angelicah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夜晚是适合讲故事的时候（。没别的诉求，就是腿肉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narrator

“我在思考一些有关性爱的问题。”Curufin说。他平躺在床上把修长的四肢伸开，眯起眼盯着天花板的某一处浮雕，“以及你。”

 

Finrod有些惊讶地看了他一眼。“倒是一个适合在床上思考的主题。”他评判道，“那么分享一下结论？”

 

“比如……”Curufin拈起一绺金发在手指间缠绕把玩了片刻，“在这个没有王后的国家中，高贵端庄的国王陛下如何独自打发漫漫长夜。”

 

他提起一侧的嘴角微笑着，卷着头发的手指稍微用了点力，程度足以让Finrod感到些许疼痛。

 

“和你尚未遇到你的妻子之前一样。”Finrod几乎不假思索地答道，“埃尔达很少被这种问题困扰。”

 

“我可没有那么……学术。”Curufin侧身欺近了半尺，“我在想的是另一些事。”

 

他的呼吸如同被盛夏的阳光炙烤过的山岩般灼热，湿润的气息喷在耳根和颈侧。Finrod不由自主地瑟缩了一下，仰起头偏开了脸。

 

“……而你知道我在想什么。”Curufin没有进一步紧逼上去，他重新躺倒，用一侧的手臂支起脖子，目光顺着对方的鼻梁一路下滑，在嘴唇和喉结的位置稍作停留，然后滑向锁骨——那以下的部分被包裹在睡袍里，他有些兴味索然地轻叹了口气。

 

“我很有兴趣知道。”Finrod放下了手中的书。他的微笑里似乎有些挑衅的意味，Curufin不确信这是否来自一瞬间的错觉，但他随即也笑了起来，像个查看陷阱的猎人一般眯起双眼，胸有成竹的同时谨小慎微。

 

“不过我想我们不必每一次都……”沉默仅仅持续了数秒，Finrod毫无征兆地伸手抓住他的衣领将他拉近，在略显粗暴的动作之下，他们的鼻尖几乎直接撞上，“……在毫无意义的相互试探上浪费时间。”

 

“我以为你喜欢循序渐进的舒缓节奏。”Curufin辩解道。他一手环住Finrod的腰，另一只手伸向他的领扣。他没有急于解开它们，摩挲了片刻之后，就让手掌贴着睡袍的表面滑向下方，“你想告诉我这是个错觉？”

 

“确实。”Finrod扣住他的手腕，让他的掌心更紧地贴在自己的胸口，高于体温的热度和渐次加快的心跳混合在一起。Curufin扬起嘴角，似乎想要开口，但在那之前Finrod已将自己的嘴唇压了上去。

 

亲吻的开端颇为生涩，尖锐犬齿的磕碰带来疼痛和铁锈味兴奋，但Finrod的舌尖却异常灵巧，带着清淡的、茶水回甘一般的甜味划过齿龈和上颚。Curufin收紧了手臂，专心地享用和等待着，然后出其不意地捕捉住那舌尖，含在唇间吮吸。密不透风的贴合带来身处熔炉侧边的错觉，灼热的感觉顺着咽喉充填胸臆，继而涌向下腹。

 

等到他们分开时，彼此都已经不能很好地控制呼吸的节奏。Curufin抬起手背擦了擦嘴角，像一只尚未餍足的肉食动物般咧嘴笑了起来。“刚才——我在想像你自慰的样子，”他直截了当地说，配合着一个以埃尔达的风俗而言过于下流的手势，“我相信从未有人见过？”

 

Finrod睁大了双眼，足有十秒或者更久。“事实上我从未听过这个……动词。来自人类的语言？”他问道，但随即露出了然的表情。他将手指覆在Curufin的手上，微微加劲，将那些半屈的指节包裹在掌心。“我真想假装我没听懂它。”

 

“可惜你并不如善于识破谎言那样善于撒谎。”Curufin笃定地总结道，他看起来颇有些自得，“你明白，因为你确实这么做过。”

 

“那么说说看你的想象？”

 

“而你会在我眼前将之变为现实？”

 

他的挑衅显而易见，Finrod注视着他，继而笑了起来。“假如你愿意为此付出代价。”他说，“……并且付得起。”

 

“感谢您体贴的……威胁。”Curufin也回以一个露出犬齿的笑容，他的目光顺着Finrod的胸口向下滑去，视线几乎令人错觉带有灼热的温度，“一个有些燥热的夜晚，一位单身的国王——”他不着痕迹地压低了声线，“——感到自己并不需要那件过于厚重的睡袍……”

 

“我一般没有裸睡的习惯。”

 

虽然这样回答，Finrod还是不紧不慢地解开了睡袍的襟扣。锁骨和胸膛的线条自垂落的衣襟之间显现出来，那件睡袍松散地环绕在了腰际，后腰的位置还残留着上次或者更早以前的痕迹，颜色深浅不一。然后他停下手，像是在期待一个故事的下文一般用目光催促着。Curufin精准地察觉了他手指的些微颤抖，以及滑落的织物之下已然硬挺的乳尖。他猜想另外的某些部位也是如此，并因为这种想象而感到难以抑制地口干舌燥。

 

“他靠在床头，将一条腿屈起……两腿打开。”他看着金发的精灵一一照办，以一种和平日示人的模样截然不同的放纵和慵懒，这一切让他深感满意，“然后……尝试着用指尖去搓揉胸前的……”

 

Finrod的喉间逸出一声短促而轻微的喘息，仰起头微微阖上双眼。他的指节因为紧张僵硬而微微发白，更显得指缝间充血的乳尖鲜艳欲滴。

 

“这可真是一件难以启齿的事。”Curufin凑近了些许，他的嗓音变得愈加轻柔，有如细细滴落的蜜糖，“但这有什么关系呢，这时候谁也不会来——没人会看见……用力些。”

 

他没能控制住这个命令句的尾音，在逐渐急促的呼吸之中，它听起来有些微妙地变了调。但Finrod似乎并未觉察这点，他蓝灰色的双眼中浮起一层水光，空闲的左手抓紧了床单。

 

Curufin深呼吸了几口，这一次直接将嘴唇贴在对方的耳廓上，钻入耳孔的灼热气息让Finrod浑身一颤，“很快他决定将手探下去…急不可耐地抚弄那里……”

 

Finrod有些迟疑地让手指沿着自己的前胸滑向小腹，伸到覆盖在腰际的睡袍底下。质地轻薄的织物完全遮掩不住任何形状和动作，他下意识地侧过身想要避开Curufin直视的目光。但Curufin用力扳过他的肩，强令他直面自己。

 

“信守你的承诺。”Curufin在他耳尖上舔了一下，抬高声音提醒道。他的嗓音发紧，薄汗让衣衫紧贴皮肤，身体的变化同样一览无余，“做给我看。”

 

“……也别忘了你的。”Finrod喘息着答道，伸手扯住了Curufin的衣领。在不容抗拒的力道拉扯之下，Curufin失去平衡跌到他的胸前，火热坚硬的形状抵在小腹上，隔着数层衣衫，还是沾湿了肌肤。

 

他们再次交换了一个亲吻，激烈而带有报复的意味。Curufin几乎克制不住去撕咬那微微张开的双唇的冲动，而当他确实地这么做了的时候，Finrod完全放任了他的攻掠。他只是将他揽得更紧，用力压向自己，顺着背脊的曲线抚摸下去，手指划过尾椎，若即若离的触碰让Curufin浑身战栗。

 

“继续。”Finrod低声、含糊地命令道。他们的唇舌仍然纠缠，“你的想象应该不仅止于此？”

 

“我看见你抑制不住地喘息呻吟，绷紧小腿，忘记矜持与羞耻地挺动腰肢。”Curufin舔了舔嘴唇，消失在舌尖的血迹不知来自于谁，血腥气让他几乎带着恶意肆无忌惮地笑了起来，“——但是仍不足够。你在空无一人的房间里喊出别人的名字，求他操你……”

 

他的叙述猝不及防地中断于一声卡在喉咙中的呻吟，两根手指侵入他，撑开未经润滑的内壁。疼痛和愉悦迫使他向后仰起头，弓起身体，不自禁地将手指吞入得更深。Finrod舔咬着他的喉结，舌尖在敏感的颈窝里滑动。“这个动词也……很有趣。”他低笑着，用齿尖轻轻摩擦喉结上突起的骨节，“是什么意思？”

 

“别说那么低劣的谎话。”Curufin勉力地撑起上半身，他的外袍已经完全敞开，沾湿的小腹上水光淋漓，“就好像你从没被操过似的。”

 

“那么……‘别人’是谁？”

 

“那不重要。”他长长地呼出一口气，眯起双眼。在体内翻搅的手指又增加了一根，Finrod熟知所有能令他丧失思考能力的位置，一如他也熟知他的，“——鬼知道你都跟谁……”

 

“你。”Finrod打断了他，“至少现在。”

 

手指被抽离的时刻Curufin发出惋惜的长叹，不过空虚的感觉仅仅维持了片刻。Finrod随即扣紧他的腰将他压向自己，直至完全埋入他的里面。

 

Curufin跨坐在他腰间，胸膛不住地起伏，他张了张嘴，但除了剧烈的呼吸之外，没能发出任何声音。他尝试着稍微抬起腰，但立刻被重重地重新压下，几乎深及内脏的、尖锐的快感沿着脊椎直窜上来，他没有控制住喉间迸出的呻吟。 当他有些迫不及待地开始动作时Finrod钳住他的腰，令他无法动弹，“还没讲完。”他缓慢地向上顶送，“然后？”

 

Curufin含混不清地骂了半句，发音听来并不像精灵的语言。“你真欠操。”他艰难地吞咽了一口，舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，“然后你跪在床上，用手指或者随便什么东西从后面干自己，只有这样才行……无法自控地哭叫、高潮，射在胸口和小腹上……”

 

他再一次被直抵最深处的顶送哽住了声音，侧腰和大腿都在剧烈的颤抖中像弓弦般绷紧，手指深陷在对方的肩窝里。接下来的一切似乎都脱离他本身意志的控制，他撑着Finrod的两肩低俯下来，像被什么不知名的事物驱使一般摆动腰身，重复着抽离和吞入的动作。不断相触的部位很快濡湿一片，随着越来越激烈的动作发出清晰的粘腻声响。

 

高潮将临的时候他挺直背脊向后仰起头，漆黑的长发直垂到对方的腿间。Finrod扣住他的手腕束缚在腰际，阻止他抚慰自己，他挣扎了片刻，像被什么攫住一般定住，然后在一阵低哑急促的喘息之中释放出来。

 

他脱力地伏在对方的胸前，在仍然继续的律动中大口呼吸。这并未持续太久，他的堂弟咬住他的颈侧，将滚烫的液体灌注到他的深处。

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

“昨晚我听到了一个十分有趣的……故事。”

 

第二天快要结束的时候Finrod出现在工坊的门口，邀请Curufin和他共享晚餐。

 

“——要是你不介意，今晚我可以完整地复述给你听。”

 

—END—


End file.
